rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 52, The Eye Part 2, also dueling
(1644) Lian: hmm (1646) Jenthulhu: caw (1649) Shadell (enter): 21:22 (1644) Lian: so sending Danzi to operation Desu hunt (1646) Jenthulhu: did I miss something or are we putting off the big decision (1644) Lian: You still have no idea what to offer thus I asked ideas (1644) Lian: Also kel doing work stuff so not avaiable (1644) Lian: and that is the situation (1646) Jenthulhu: well, I am kind of pulling a blank, and if myrah doesn't get in we won't even have 3 of us (1649) Shadell: Hmm. (1644) Lian: Myrah will be here (1649) Shadell: So... (1644) Lian: ideas? (1649) Shadell: Thinking. (1646) Jenthulhu: Honestly, too many distractions atm on my end, can't think of much (1644) Lian: any other plans while trying to come up with it? (1649) Shadell: Lookshy needs to be contacted. (1657) Danizelle (enter): 22:13 (1657) Danizelle: Sorry, too much RL shit going on (1644) Lian: its ok, Kel's at work so (1657) Danizelle: just the three of us? (1657) Danizelle: so where'd we leave off? (1646) Jenthulhu: our... bartering with the Eye (1657) Danizelle: ahhhhh. (1657) Danizelle: what are we trying to get out of him? (1649) Shadell: Knife that'll let us steal an Exaltation and stick it in our ex-siddie. (1657) Danizelle: Hokay? is this a one-shot item? (1644) Lian: No (1657) Danizelle: Ewwwww. (1649) Niet: We'd be expected to return it though. (1657) Danizelle: Right. no promises to return it intact. gotcha. (1644) Lian: Device destroys Exalt soul and all and if used quickly can put it in a worthy host (1657) Danizelle: Rockin' (1657) Danizelle: So now all we need is an exalt that really pisses us off. (1657) Danizelle: once we get the knife (1644) Lian: It also may be heavily hunted by other parties who are missing it (1657) Danizelle: Figures. nothing that useful could ever be easy. (1657) Danizelle: I could always stick it in the cache egge with Brigid (1657) Danizelle: OR... (1649) Niet: If we don't return it, he'd take whatever we used as colaterol. (1657) Danizelle: He still wanna return to land 'o the living? (1657) Danizelle: we need to get his po, and a body (1644) Lian: Niet may have another plan.. (1657) Danizelle: hmmmmm. (1657) Danizelle: Alright, so we need to procure knife? You want me to negotiate it? (1649) Niet: We need something to give him in return. (1657) Danizelle: And? How about we get his crypt from the autobot? (1644) Lian: If you cna find it, Shadell would you like to pass alont Niets plan? (1649) Niet: We get him made into an Exmachina. (1649) Niet: Anyway, revenge porn time? (1657) Danizelle: Fired (1644) Lian: Yes, Danzi is sent to Operation Desu hunt (1646) Jenthulhu: Priceless could spread Danzi porn... (1657) Danizelle: Gee, that'd be popular around creation I'm sure... /sardonic off (1649) Niet: UMI says yes. (1646) Priceless Emerald: that's what's needed, an exalted artist who exalted as a solar when making porn (1644) Lian: so Dinara? (1646) Priceless Emerald: no (1646) Priceless Emerald: Dinara exalted when breaking into a tomb (1644) Lian: didn't Dinara make Rode Porn? (1657) Danizelle: The unconquered sun approves of graverobbing (1646) Priceless Emerald: Rode... convinced her otherwise (1646) Priceless Emerald: actually, the UCS approved of her daring to work a puzzle only essence users were supposed to solve, and woulda killed her if she hadn't exalted (1657) Danizelle: that does take some balls (1644) Lian: The UCS approved of her summoning a Demon.. Rode had to convince Jean she wasn't everything the Immaculate order said (1644) Lian: anyway come up wtih trade or something else (1649) Niet: Hmm... (1649) Niet: Niet, Emerald and Danzi! (1646) Priceless Emerald: hmm? (1649) Niet: Marriage. (1646) Priceless Emerald: our firstborn children for experimentation? (1644) Lian: Niet messed that up (1657) Danizelle: Niet messed what up? (1644) Lian: marriage stuff (1649) Niet: It was Emerald's fault. (1649) Niet: She threatened to kill Niet. (1644) Lian: no it was "and if we give it back in time you both have to marry me" (1649) Niet: She'd be willing to drop that requirement. (1657) Danizelle: this is why danzi doesn't let niet negotiate (1644) Lian: Exactly (1657) Danizelle: Does Niet want Danizelle to try her irrational method of negotiation? (1649) Niet: Hmm? (1649) Niet: I would like to point out that her first crazy offer almost worked. (1657) Danizelle: close only counts with husband seducing demon dance :) (1646) Priceless Emerald: until the offerree realized who was being offered (1657) Danizelle: heheheheheh (1644) Lian: so ideas? (1657) Danizelle: Danzi could have a talk with the eye, or we can do more damage in autobot (1644) Lian: yes (1657) Danizelle: Do you want the snake to talk to the Eye or do you wanna further our goals in autobotia? (1644) Lian: jen, shadell? (1657) Danizelle: Lian I'm about to re-enact the serpent and the rainbow (1646) Priceless Emerald: snake talk sounds good (1649) Niet: Hmm. (1649) Niet: Sure. (1646) Priceless Emerald: serpent and the rainbow? (1657) Danizelle: good movie (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: ok (1657) Danizelle: premise is vodoo dust that causes the human body to shut doewn like in death while remaining conscious. only to jumpstart approximately 8 hours later, usually after burial (1657) Danizelle: based on true story. the dust exists (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: (for what purpose are you reineacting this?) ** (1657) Danizelle slithers in to meet the eye with the other two, not bothering to hide what she is, or her appearance, having fixed her missing arm issue. ** (1657) Danizelle: ((to be an ass) (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "So a new idea?" (1657) Danizelle: "How about we start over for now? You tell me what you're looking for for your trinket, I'll see what we can actually provide, and come to middle ground with you. I'm not in the nmood to translate Nietspeak right now." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "That's too bad" (1657) Danizelle: "True, but sometimes she makes my head hurt trying to figure out exactly what she means." (1646) Priceless Emerald: "If you like, I can explain what has happened so far to her." (1657) Danizelle: ""So what exactly were you asking for, Deathlord?" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "His Soul." (1657) Danizelle: "Elaborate please." (1646) Priceless Emerald: she fills in Danizelle on the details ** (1657) Danizelle listens to Emerald while watching the deathlord for reactions to her comments ** whispering to Danizelle, he wantd to put himself back together.. now Niet is trying to get him adopted into Autocthon's soul heirarchy ** (1657) Danizelle cocks her head. "Hmmm, now please tell me what you find objectionable in the bargain?" She looks at the eye calmly ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "If you don't return it, I get Niet and Emerald. If you do return it, Niet gets Emerald and Me. " (1646) Priceless Emerald: "Niet does not gain me." she bristled. ** (1657) Danizelle suddenly looks like she has a thunderclap headache. "If we return the knife we return the knife. What do you want in exchange for it's use?" ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Auroclasp" (1657) Danizelle: "What?" ** (1657) Danizelle blinks. ** (1657) Danizelle: "You have what?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Its not a knife" (1657) Danizelle: "How in the name of all the gods did you get THAT???" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I don't remember" (1649) Niet: Niet frowns. (1649) Niet: "What if Prissy and I marrying you is the condition for borrowing it, not returning it?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "The problem is not returning it" (1657) Danizelle: "Why do you need it?" (1657) Danizelle: "And is having it worth the hell that will fal around you sooner or later for being the one having it?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "its useful" (1657) Danizelle: "It is, however, it's too high-profile to keep would be the problem. Were Lytek to discover you had it, you'd be swamped in a sea of solars, lunars, sidereals and Dragon-Bloods coming at you to gain it. If word reached yu-Shan that you had it, the Host would mobilize to ruin all that you have. And no, I'm not volunteering to tell Lytek you have it. That's a level of suicidal on both fronts that I'm unwilling to partake in." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "he hasn't discovered it so far" (1657) Danizelle: "As an immortal Ghost I'm sure you're well aware of the transitory nature of the word "Yet." (1657) Danizelle: I'm not trying to lecture, but I am pointing out that inevitability is against you, and us here." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "its a really long yet" (1657) Danizelle: "or a really short one. It all depends on who or what is looking for it." (1657) Danizelle: "In any case, what would you demand to allow us to keep it?" ** (1657) Danizelle looks at the deathlord curiously ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Keep it?" (1657) Danizelle: "Yes. What would convince you to part with the device?" (1657) Danizelle: "As I said, there is no threat to tattle, as Lytek would have his pawns burn me more readily than you, so telling him would be suicide." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "A device of equivalent complexity and age" (1657) Danizelle: "Such as?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "The Eye of AUtocthon, the Impieral hearthstone.." ** (1657) Danizelle smiles. "Or would something a bit more realistic suit you? Like a real body unbound by the Underworld?" ** (1657) Danizelle: "The Eye is beyond my power to track, and if I ever get my greedy paws ion the hearthstone, I'm not sharing with anyone. Sorry." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "that I can do" (1657) Danizelle: "You can do on your own? or it would interest you?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "with the parts yes" (1649) Niet: "What if we bring the exalt here?" (1657) Danizelle: "Elaborate exactly what you want Eye, I need a context here." (1649) Niet: "And aury never leaves your sight?" (1657) Danizelle: "Is it a body you want? or something else?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "You'd still have gotten something out of it" (1649) Niet: "Then me and Emy will marry you." Niet nods at this sage wisdom. (1649) Niet: "And we'll talk with Auty about an easier solution to your problem." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "no" (1657) Danizelle: "Eye, would you please talk to me? I know the shorthand speech makes sense to you, but I actually need contextual reference to know which parts of the negotiation are moving. If I do not know exactly what you want I cannot determine if it can be provided." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "No marriage is not acceptable.. I gave a list of aprts and things for ressurection" (1657) Danizelle: "Which I do not have. I'm actually capable of forging bodies, real ones. I know we'll ned to fuse you with your po soul to truly awaken you to life. What specifically do you want?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "I can construct what I need I gave the list of parts" (1657) Danizelle: "And if we give you the parts, what do we get? (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "one of my employees" ** (1657) Danizelle gives him a flat look. ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: (Its around now Danzi starts shaking Niet for information for the deals she's already made) (1657) Danizelle: "This employee better be able to make the stars themselves to sing prayers in my name if you expect me to take that and run with it." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "You don't share information do you?" (1657) Danizelle: "Niet saiys lots of things. How much of what she says can YOU translate to perfection for actual meaning?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "the type who'd be peers to yourself" (1657) Danizelle: "A Deathknight?" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Yes" (1657) Danizelle: "That won't work, the Deathknight would be dead within three seconds of getting too close to our home due to new circumstances." (1657) Danizelle: "And that issue is largely out of my control. (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "That's the deal that was made" (1657) Danizelle: "Which is binding to neither myself nor Emerald." (1657) Danizelle: "I'm asking what you'll offer for "OUR" assistance in the success of your plans." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "and your masters no longer are collecting? Done are they?" (1657) Danizelle: "What my masters do is up to them. I don't speak for them. I speak for myself and Emerald. If my masters are done or not you'll have to ask them." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "SO you are completely done?" (1657) Danizelle: "Context." (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "You are done with collecting them" ** (1657) Danizelle shrugs. "I doubt they'll ever be done. I'm simply saying that wasting an abyssal to death and the loss of that said exaltation serves neither my nor their interests." ** (1657) Danizelle: "Unless you're offering a means to control where that exaltation goes permanently as well. At that point my interest rises." ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs just looks at Niet with complete and utter shock ** ** (1657) Danizelle notes his look and turns to niet with a semi-annoyed look and makes shaking motions with four hands where the Eye cannot see. ** (1649) Niet: Niet shrugs. (1649) Niet: "Ignore them." (1649) Niet: "They're idiots." She nods sagely. ** (1657) Danizelle smiles tightly. ** (1649) Niet: "And we'll keep helping with the soul darling." She attempts to tackle-glomp the Eye. (1657) Danizelle: "And I'm done here. Have fun with your Deathlord friend Niet, If you have anything to say I might care about you know where I'll be." (1657) Danizelle: "Deathlord, Good hunting." ** (1657) Danizelle slithers towards the exit. ** ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs punts Niet out with Danzi ** (1649) Niet: Niet is punted out. "This kind of abusive relationship is OK too!" ** (1657) Danizelle hisses angrily and slithers out, looking for the transport home. ** ** (1646) Priceless Emerald quirks an eyebrow at this display. ** (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Well do you have anything?" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "That depends on what I can give you, for example, I understand you are fond of experimentation and the pursuit of knowledge." she told him. (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "perhaps" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "Well, it occurs to me that I could provide you with a potentially new subject to experiment upon." she told him (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "humans are easy" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "Well, it occurs to me that I have never heard of a child of infernal and oblivion." she stated. (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Of what?" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "Simply put, what would come of the congress of an infernal and a deathlord? demon blood? ghost blood? some perverse mixture?" she asked (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "essence level has priority" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "But yes.. figure that out figure out how you might count as 8 for purposes of reproduction and we might have a deal" (1646) Priceless Emerald: she thought, "I will endeavor to do so, if, perhaps you knew some gods we could pressure for endowments, that might speed the process." she told him (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "that would be too simple" (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Figure out how to count for higher purposes" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "Oh? Well then, any advice?" she asked (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Nope but I am sure you have the options" (1646) Priceless Emerald: "Then I will return when I have accomplished this, or when we have your soul." she stated with an elegant bow. (1644) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "Very well" (1646) Priceless Emerald: she departed cgracefully. (1700) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:00 (1700) Priceless Emerald: (back, what'd I miss?) (1644) Jomoru: (So back home) (1657) Danizelle: (yup) (1649) Niet: (So it would seem.) (1700) Priceless Emerald: once there, Priceless will consult Danizelle ** (1644) Jomoru helps shake down Niet! ** (1700) Priceless Emerald: "Danizelle, might I speak with you?" she asked (1657) Danizelle: "What?"\ (1704) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:07 (1704) Priceless Emerald: "I was wondering if you could make an artifact for me, to boost my apparent essence rating for purposes of reproduction." she told Danizelle (1657) Danizelle: "Possibly. I'd actualy have to do research." (1704) Priceless Emerald: "It would behoove me if you would do so." she told Danizelle (1657) Danizelle: "I'll look into it." (1649) Niet: "It might be doable." Niet nods to herself. ** (1657) Danizelle flexes her claws slightly, glaring. ** (1704) Priceless Emerald: "Preferrably something that can increase it by four for such purposes (1657) Danizelle: "Iffy. I'll look into it." (1649) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side, ignoring Danzi. (1709) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:19 (1709) Priceless Emerald: (bloody net instability) ** (1657) Danizelle goes to check on Jomoru ** ** (1644) Jomoru playing with her toys ** ** (1657) Danizelle goes in and gives the little monster a hug. "How you doing Dearie?" ** (1644) Jomoru: "I am good" (1657) Danizelle: "Having fun?" (1644) Jomoru: "yes" (1657) Danizelle: "Good." (1644) Jomoru: "and you?" (1657) Danizelle: "Frustrated. Annoyed. And about sick of being here." (1644) Jomoru: "why?" (1657) Danizelle: "Nothing to do with you. But definitely frustrated." (1712) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:27 (1712) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:28 (1712) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:28 (1712) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:28 (1712) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:28 (1712) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:28 (1657) Danizelle: "The usual reasons." (1646) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:29 (1644) Jomoru: "She's clearly not cute enough, explain that" (1657) Danizelle: "Bleh. Can't explain shit to Niet. She believes she's right, she will always believe she's in the right. she has Pyrian charms that enforce this view that she's always in the right on her mindset. I've pretty much tried everything, and I'm about done. I'll let her go hare off to fulfill her schemes. Other than that I'm going to play my own game from now on." (1714) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:33 (1644) Jomoru: "show her that she's failing at what she's trying" (1657) Danizelle: "Only way to do that is to leave her to her little plots and plans. Only thing we have that I care about its keeping Autocthon from becoming neverborn. past that? I don't give two shits." (1657) Danizelle: "Amend that. I care about keeping autocthon alive and you and your sister safe." (1700) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:38 (1715) Jenthulhu (enter): 01:40 (1644) Jomoru: "Still tell her she's not cute" (1715) Jenthulhu: (#$@$#%) (1715) Priceless Emerald: "Niet strikes me as one we can't just convince." she pointed out (1657) Danizelle: "Sure. Done that before actually. Didn't amount to anything though." (1657) Danizelle: "She promptly blew off the whole point of that argument." (1657) Danizelle: "You'd think communication ability might be important, but what the hell do I know? I'm just the fiend who screws up her elaborately simple plans." (1644) Jomoru: "attack her efficiency" (1715) Priceless Emerald: "Well, if normal methods of expressing our... issues do not work, what do we do?" (1657) Danizelle: "We let her fail." (1644) Jomoru: "Just tell her. "You aren't cute" (1704) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:49 (1644) Jomoru: "watch" "Goes niet hunting* (1657) Danizelle: "She's not cute. She's not efficient, she's not amusing, and bluntly she has no fucking clue how anyone thinks or works because she can't see through that mental filter of hers. (1709) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:52 (1649) Niet: Niet is easily found. (1:58:17 AM) ***Jomoru muchly hunts niet (1:58:28 AM) Priceless: "Well, what if we could... render her harmless... and helpless for a while?" (1:59:08 AM) Danzi: "Been there, tried that, doesn't work any more than trying to restrain me works (1:59:18 AM) Niet: Niet is easily found. (2:04:43 AM) Niet: Niet turns to face Jomoru. "Do you want a doll?" (2:05:46 AM) Jomoru: "you aren't cute. you are profoundly uncute in transfering data" (2:06:26 AM) Niet: Niet bursts into tears. (2:06:50 AM) Niet: "So the reports won't work?" She sobs. (2:07:15 AM) Jomoru: "you aren't cute everyone is mad at you" (2:07:33 AM) Niet: Niet continues to cry. "Why? No one even asked me for anything!" (2:07:57 AM) Jomoru: "see? and that's all there is to it" (2:08:09 AM) Niet: Niet is muchly confused, and in tears. (2:08:49 AM) Danzi: "You're a little too much like me for your own good little one." (2:10:25 AM) Danzi: "Niet are you familiar with what the word team means?" (2:10:40 AM) Jomoru: "You didn't use the magic words" (2:11:55 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (2:13:17 AM) Danzi: "When have I failed to communicate what I thought might be relevant information when we were making plans, or by stating what I could do to push forward the process? And no I'm not talking about during negotiations. We'll touch on that in a moment." (2:16:19 AM) ***Jomoru holds up her hand (2:16:23 AM) Niet: "Mnemon, when you changed the plan with Walker, when you decided to ask the Eye for stuff on our previous deal without bringing up the possibility before-hand. " Niet doesn't seem to get where this is going, as sobs fade to general confusion. (2:17:03 AM) Danzi: "I'm not talking about during negotiations. I mean when we're sitting here planning things.. I'll talk about negotiations in a moment." (2:18:22 AM) Niet: "But... you didn't talk about any of that when we were planning for negotiations. You also didn't mention the Desus steals your body thing either." (2:18:40 AM) Jomoru: "one you need a form of private communication in negotations since it seems like things are left out" (2:19:00 AM) Danzi: "That latter one's something I've been fighting long enough that I thought you all might have to cope with the same." (2:19:42 AM) Danzi: "I wasn't given an instruction manual, and I never met the Yozis till after I met you all." (2:20:17 AM) Niet: Niet doesn't seem to see where Danzi's going with this tangent, at all. (2:21:09 AM) Jomoru: "come up with some wya to privately communicate during negotiatons, it seems like this is a problem" (2:21:15 AM) Danzi: "But when we're making plans and throwing out ideas what's my normal contribution when we're tossing out ideas? Do I bother to keep back any pertinent information that is relevant at the time? (2:22:10 AM) ***Jomoru holds up her hand (2:22:33 AM) Danzi: "Yes Jomoru?" (2:23:22 AM) Jomoru: "what you consider pertinenent and what Niet considers pertanent are clearly vastly different" (2:23:41 AM) Danzi: "I'm also getting to that, but thank you." (2:24:14 AM) Niet: "No, that would be stupid." (2:24:32 AM) ***Jomoru clearly considers herself arbitrating (2:24:55 AM) Priceless: "It would be stupid to believe different things pertinent?" (2:25:13 AM) Niet: "No, holding back information." (2:26:03 AM) Danzi: "Right. Now, I need you to share what you consider relevant information before i go into things. If you don't say "I have plans" then I can't take those into account. If you say "I have plans but don't share the details of those plans, or previous deals, I can't take them into account. Hence, Mnemon." (2:26:48 AM) Niet: "But you had plans and you didn't share them." (2:26:53 AM) Danzi: "I knew you had something planned there, but all i got was ramblings about cute, which I can only half-follow at best." (2:27:35 AM) Danzi: "Actually no, I go into a negotiation with a general idea of what I want and try to gouge as much of that out of the person I'm negotiating as I can within my and our limits." (2:27:51 AM) Jomoru: "Mother, who are you mad at in this room?" (2:28:12 AM) Danzi: "Mad, no, frustrated though. Very frustrated." (2:28:29 AM) ***Danzi looks pointedly at Niet. (2:28:38 AM) Jomoru: "Emerald are you frustrated or mad at anyone in this room?" (2:29:38 AM) Priceless: "Quite." she stated, while looking imperious (2:29:55 AM) Niet: "Is it Jo, for trying to shape you?" Niet seems curious. (2:31:27 AM) Jomoru: "Niet are you mad or frustrated at anyone in this room" (2:31:55 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (2:32:27 AM) Jomoru: "Not answering who for purposes of moving along this conversation is Uncute" (2:34:11 AM) Niet: Niet mumbles an apology while staring at the floor. "So, I guess we're all uncute.... But for me it's Danzi and Prissy." (2:35:29 AM) ***Jomoru pokes Emerald (2:35:42 AM) Priceless: "Hmmm?" she asked (2:36:02 AM) Danzi: "I always frustrate you. Ceylin just tells you what to do, and you do it. Lightning just agitates you. However I KNOW I frustrate the hell out of you." (2:36:27 AM) Danzi: "But I don't know how to FIX that without lobotomizing myself." (2:36:45 AM) Jomoru: "who are you mad or frustrated with?" (2:36:51 AM) Niet: "Sparky doesn't agitate me." (2:37:01 AM) Niet: "She's highly predictable and acts appropriately." (2:37:03 AM) Priceless: "You and Niet." she told Jomoru. (2:37:23 AM) Niet: "It's just a matter of evaluating her actions correctly." (2:37:25 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (2:38:02 AM) Niet: "You don't get mad if you mishandle a hearthstone and make it explode on you." (2:38:59 AM) ***Priceless glances to see if Jomoru would continue (2:39:41 AM) Jomoru: "Well I am going to suggest a nonviolent frustration releaver" (2:42:12 AM) Danzi: "What exactly about me frustrates you Niet? And don't just say I'm not cute. your definition and mine differ wildly (2:43:14 AM) Niet: "Because you made fun of Eye." (2:44:37 AM) Danzi: "How do I put this delicately? I have no reason to care about, want to cooperate with or not screw over any deathlords. I don't see why you care about him, and I don't really like him. So it's hard for me to envision why you care about him so much." (2:45:25 AM) Niet: "That's no reason to make fun of the psychotic genius who's been alive since the first age to his face." (2:45:31 AM) Niet: "And he's cute obviously!" (2:46:05 AM) ***Jomoru raise hand (2:46:11 AM) Danzi: "How exactly did I make fun of him?" (2:47:17 AM) Niet: "Because you played ignorant about that whole monstrance thing. He was clearly getting pretty mad." Niet nods. (2:47:27 AM) Jomoru: "AHEM" (2:47:40 AM) Danzi: "What?" (2:47:58 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-13395.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (2:47:59 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:48:05 AM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (2:49:47 AM) Jomoru: "clearly it goes beyond mere words you need a nonviolent outlet that allows you to properly vent without destroying anyone" (2:50:14 AM) Niet: (BRB.) (2:50:14 AM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (2:50:15 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (2:50:18 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:50:55 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (2:50:57 AM) Niet: (K.) (2:51:21 AM) Danzi: "Monstrance: big, coffin-like artifact made of soulsteel, somehow connected to the abyssals. I'm not real clear on the metaphysical connection they have or of what value they are to us." (2:52:47 AM) Jomoru: "Ahem" (2:53:14 AM) Danzi: "I'm still listening." (2:54:02 AM) Niet: "They hold the exaltations." (2:54:14 AM) Niet: "That's why we were told to get them in the first place." (2:54:27 AM) Danzi: ... (2:55:04 AM) Niet: "And that's what Eye promised. As we discussed when we planned our stance on him." (2:56:19 AM) Jomoru: "anyway Duel eachohter through reasonable means.. loser gets shaped by the winner for a week" (2:57:36 AM) Danzi: "I'm game." (2:58:26 AM) Danzi: "But here's the part I'm unclear on Niet. HOW exactly does having an abyssal exaltation in a box do us any good? Bearing in mind the Ebon Dragon's happiness is pretty low on my priority list." (2:59:46 AM) Niet: "We can make more infernals, while reducing the number of existant enemies." (2:59:59 AM) Jomoru: "Niet" (3:00:02 AM) Niet: "And this is for Ligier, not the ED. So Ceycey gets punchy if we refuse." (3:00:19 AM) Danzi: "Ceycey doesn't scare me believe it or not." (3:00:43 AM) Danzi: "But I ask again, how does this benefit us beyond trading an annoyance for competition?" (3:00:47 AM) Niet: Niet stares at Danzi, then shrugs as if to say 'your funeral' and continues. "If we exalt more allies, we have less enemies." (3:00:55 AM) Niet: "We also remove the Eye as a threat." (3:00:59 AM) Niet: "And we've been over this before." (3:01:18 AM) Jomoru: "Niet" (3:04:14 AM) Danzi: "I'm all for removing him as a threat. hell, I'm all for throwing him into the well of oblivion too. I'm not picky." (3:04:26 AM) Jomoru: "Niet" (3:04:42 AM) Danzi: "Niet she's not going to stop till you answer her." (3:04:58 AM) Niet: "Only if it's nothing uncute." (3:06:14 AM) Priceless: "So, turn him into soulsteel?" she suggested (3:06:16 AM) Danzi: "I have better taste than to want to shape you into a slug or something. gimmie SOME credit." (3:09:23 AM) Jomoru: "Emerald?" (3:09:57 AM) Priceless: "I have different terms. If I win against Niet, she must serve as my personal slave for a period of time." she stated. (3:10:33 AM) Jomoru: "that would be in the thing" (3:10:50 AM) Jomoru: "But only one person can do it, Niet you can choose your oponent" (3:12:35 AM) Niet: "Fine. Prissy. The loser wears a slave collar for a week, and you can't make me into anything uncute if you win." (3:13:02 AM) Priceless: "I suppose I get to choose the contest?" she asked (3:13:23 AM) Danzi: "I just want you communicating at a level I can understand, and I want you to realize that negotiation has to be fluid. if they're already your servant you can get whatever you want." (3:13:41 AM) Niet: "But I did share this information." (3:13:43 AM) Niet: "And no. (3:13:52 AM) Jomoru: "Mother choose the contest since she is less biased, if Emerald wins she can't challenge Niet, if Niet wins she her frustrateion is not abated" (3:14:36 AM) Niet: "Fine." (3:14:45 AM) Niet: "But Jo vetoes anything that's obviously unfair." (3:15:17 AM) Danzi: "Hand to Hand, no charms. I don't know what either is capable of there. If it gets too bogged down I'll declare mind-hand open for use. They seem about evenly matched there."" (3:15:37 AM) Danzi: "No weapons either. I don't want to be picking either of your guts off the floor." (3:16:21 AM) Niet: "I'm wildly unathletic and clumsy." (3:16:27 AM) Niet: "And three feet shorter." (3:17:07 AM) Danzi: "And Emerald has show no proficiency for martial arts thus far either." (3:17:23 AM) Niet: "Prissy's at least twice as graceful as I am." Niet notes. (3:17:45 AM) ***Priceless dispells her illusion, revealing her chitinous hide as well. (3:18:33 AM) Danzi: "THAT changes things. Mind-Hand is your attack method, first one to immobilize the other and place a hand on them wins." (3:18:46 AM) Niet: "And no other charms?" (3:18:55 AM) Danzi: You will each start one hundred yards from one another." (3:19:01 AM) Danzi: "No other charms." (3:19:19 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (3:19:36 AM) ***Priceless rolls her eyes at the foolishness of deciding it with combat. (3:19:58 AM) Niet: "I have no objections." (3:20:40 AM) Priceless: "And here I was going to challenge you to a slavebreaking contest." she stated (3:21:05 AM) Niet: "Aww, shame." (3:21:31 AM) Danzi: "Why give either of you a challenge that gives clear advantages to either?" (3:21:40 AM) Niet: "But I'd win that one." (3:21:46 AM) Niet: Niet sighs. (3:21:53 AM) Niet: "Anyway. Crude violence it is!" (3:22:24 AM) Priceless: "Hmmm... (3:22:35 AM) Danzi: "Violence may be crude, but as Cecelyne dictates, the stronger is the one who should be obeyed." (3:22:39 AM) ***Jomoru leads them outside (3:22:49 AM) Priceless: (Can I put myself in XP debt to get essence sight right now?) (3:23:17 AM) Niet: (Danzi can steal it from Niet, and Jomoru probably has it.) (3:23:23 AM) Niet: Niet nods firmly to herself. (3:23:24 AM) Jomoru: (Don't you have xp?) (3:23:33 AM) Niet: (She does.) (3:23:46 AM) Priceless: (yes, but according to the rules, it;ll take 14 or so, I have 10) (3:24:09 AM) Niet: (She doesn't favor SWLIHN?) (3:24:24 AM) Priceless: (that's using a charm in combat) (3:24:35 AM) Priceless: (gaining it BEFORE combat isn't a breach of the rules) (3:24:48 AM) Danzi: (Favored yozi costs 8) (3:24:48 AM) Niet: (.... Emerald has Essence Dissecting Stare.) (3:24:57 AM) Niet: (And scene longs are out.) (3:25:26 AM) Danzi: ((essence-dissecting stare is essence sight Jen)) (3:25:48 AM) Danzi: ((Speaking of which, Danizelle lights that one up to watch for cheating)) (3:25:57 AM) Priceless: (pause a sec) (3:26:15 AM) Priceless: (using essence dissecting stare is using a charm other than mind hand) (3:26:53 AM) Jomoru: ((checking to see if anyone is cheating is fair that is my ruling as ST) (3:27:08 AM) Priceless: (no) (3:27:25 AM) Priceless: (nevermind... I get when people aren't getting it) (3:27:32 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi's not gonna ding them on watching for cheating with essence sight (3:27:51 AM) Niet: ((Anyway, shall we get to it?)) (3:27:59 AM) Jomoru: (jb) (3:28:03 AM) ***Priceless frowns, but follows. (3:29:42 AM) Jomoru: ((Join battle)) (3:29:51 AM) Priceless: The air distorts lightly as priceless readied herself for the fight, flexing her mind hand visibly. (stunt for JB?) (3:30:08 AM) Priceless: she also activates essence dissecting stare (3:30:22 AM) Niet: Niet smiles cheerfully and jumps up and down a bit as she readies herself. (3:30:42 AM) Jomoru: (2_ (3:30:55 AM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (3:30:55 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 10 6 9 4 2 7 2 8 5 8 10 8 10 6 10 5 (3:31:10 AM) Priceless: (13) (3:31:18 AM) Niet: `roll 6d10 (3:31:18 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 6d10: 10 8 2 2 9 8 (3:31:27 AM) Priceless: (wait...) (3:31:28 AM) Niet: (So, Niet goes on tick 6.) (3:32:00 AM) Priceless: (Actually, even if you cut off the last 5, due to my idiotic math, I still dominate the rol( (3:32:14 AM) Niet: (Yeah.) (3:32:24 AM) Niet: (Of course, at 100 yards away, Emy wastes the action moving forward.) (3:32:42 AM) Niet: (Since we aren't in range of attack.) (3:33:28 AM) Priceless: she wags her hand at Niet, "C'mon, bring it." she stated, taking a ready stance. (3:34:17 AM) Niet: (Letting Niet move?) (3:34:28 AM) Niet: (Rather, guard action?) (3:34:30 AM) Jomoru: (Holding action?) (3:34:40 AM) Niet: (That's aim or guard.) (3:34:43 AM) Priceless: (yes, she intends to be the first to strike) (3:34:46 AM) Niet: (It nets her benefits for not doing anything.) (3:35:06 AM) Niet: Niet nods her head, turns around and begins walking back inside. "We didn't declare any maximum range, so this should be fine, right?" (3:35:34 AM) ***Danzi laaaaaaughs. (3:35:50 AM) Niet: She carefully listens for the sounds of footfalls from Emerald, ready to turn and strike if her opponent follows. (3:36:26 AM) Jomoru: "..future duels should have a can't lave the circle clause" (3:36:46 AM) Danzi: "Jomoru, if you would keep an eye on Niet I'll remain with Emerald to keep an eye on things." (3:37:01 AM) ***Priceless yawns and waits, she'll sense if Niet comes within range thanks to her vibration sense (3:37:09 AM) ***Jomoru follow niet (3:38:30 AM) Niet: Niet continues to walk calmly, until she gets to her lab. At which point, she locks the doors, tells Octavion and Alveua to shout if anyone comes near, and begins idly working. She doesn't need to sleep. Emerald does to the best of Niet's knowledge. (3:38:40 AM) Niet: "Time limits would be good too." (3:39:20 AM) Priceless: "Danzi, Niet has clearly fled the field of battle, I call for a judgement of her forfeiting." she pointed out. (3:40:28 AM) Niet: Niet clearly gave Danzi a chance to tell her to stop, or refute her judgment on the rules. (3:40:29 AM) Danzi: "Priceless, I'm going to now impart a very important lesson I live my life by. "If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying. Just don't break the rule about using any charms other than mind-hand and you'll be fine." (3:40:59 AM) ***Priceless smiles, then GRINS (3:41:15 AM) Niet: "Jomoru, is it fair to use help?" (3:41:25 AM) Niet: "To track Prissy or the like?" (3:41:39 AM) Jomoru: "no" (3:41:58 AM) Danzi: "This is between the two of you, not your minions." (3:42:46 AM) Priceless: "You know, it isn't a charm if I do this." she states, winking out of existence. (3:43:20 AM) Niet: (Actually... It's dematerialize.) (3:43:20 AM) Danzi: "Actually yeah. yeah it is." (3:43:30 AM) Priceless: (then I don't) (3:43:41 AM) Danzi: "I suggest you stay materiel, and go with the restrictions." (3:43:53 AM) Niet: (Or simply ask before cheating.) (3:43:58 AM) Niet: Niet waits. (3:44:53 AM) Niet: "If someone interferes of their own volition, without any request or intimations on my part, is that fair?" (3:44:57 AM) Danzi: "The only charm you may use is mind-hand." (3:44:58 AM) Priceless: "Danizelle, could I surround myself with servants?" (3:45:11 AM) Niet: "Since it's not something I controlled." (3:45:21 AM) Danzi: "You can, but if they interfere in any way you lose." (3:45:38 AM) Priceless: "Does interposing themselves in the way of her attacks count as interference?" (3:45:43 AM) Niet: (I assume we're in Denandsor, since Jo can't be in Malfeas?) (3:45:51 AM) Danzi: ((Yes)) (3:46:57 AM) Danzi: "As I said, this is between you and Niet. No mortals, no demons, no servants, no slaves, no allies and no asking lightning or ceylin to kick the others' asses." (3:49:15 AM) Jomoru: "Mind you if we get bored we might just speed it up" (3:49:54 AM) Niet: (Scratch the bit about the warning from the demons if we're not in Malfeas.) (3:50:20 AM) Niet: (Niet just locked the only door and is sitting so as to face it. Presumably there are no windows.) (3:50:40 AM) Priceless: "Would sending a message through servant be cheating?" she asked (3:51:29 AM) Niet: "If we believe in clearly communicating all the information before hand, then you can't change the rules on me afterward, or Danzi has to admit she was being hypocritical and uncute." (3:52:46 AM) Niet: (Go to temperance roll?) (3:53:01 AM) Niet: (Or does Emerald have a plan?) (3:53:03 AM) Priceless: "Danizelle?) (3:53:08 AM) Priceless: (yes I have a plan) (3:53:40 AM) Danzi: "Me? Hypocritical? Surely you jest." She simply grins evilly. (3:53:49 AM) Niet: (Danizelle isn't with Niet.) (3:53:53 AM) Priceless: (yeah) (3:54:09 AM) Priceless: "Danzi, would sending a message via courier be interference?" she repeated (3:56:12 AM) Priceless: (Fine, I'll assume it isn't, since I'm getting no response) (3:56:50 AM) Jomoru: "No using outside sources" (3:57:11 AM) ***Priceless heads to the armory, looking for remote denotated knockout artifacts. (3:57:24 AM) Jomoru: "Also I am sure by the time Ceylin finds out this is going on she will start hitting you" (3:57:59 AM) Niet: Niet hasn't made anything like that. (3:58:18 AM) Priceless: (Not everything in the armory is made by niet) (3:58:42 AM) Niet: (Presumably she's been in charge of repairs to the city, restocking things, etc.) (3:58:49 AM) Niet: (She hasn't gone out of her way to do anything like that.) (3:59:10 AM) Niet: (It's possible that they were around, but Niet hasn't facilitated that at all.) (3:59:23 AM) Niet: (So it's up to Lian.) (4:00:43 AM) Priceless: (Jomoru?) (4:00:46 AM) Jomoru: (I don't see why they would be there) (4:01:47 AM) ***Priceless looks for a flashbang or other device that could be used to blind then (4:02:58 AM) Priceless: (jomoru, anything like that at all?) (4:04:20 AM) ***Danzi debates adding annoyance factor by asking lightning to randomly grab them and throw them in the open (4:05:45 AM) Jomoru: (I guess something like that might be reasonable) (4:06:50 AM) Priceless: She takes it, then has a servant take a penned note to Niet, claiming that she got the Eye to propose to her after Niet had been kicked out, heading to a specific spot where she can sense niet coming from around a corner. (4:07:06 AM) Niet: Niet is locked up in a room. (4:07:18 AM) Priceless: (paper can be slid under doors, Niet) (4:07:29 AM) Niet: (Fine then. Roll for deception.) (4:07:44 AM) Jomoru: (manipulation+linguistics) (4:08:48 AM) Priceless: (stunt, taking into account she's taking advantage of niet's possible worst fear?) (4:09:05 AM) Niet: (You do realize Niet has no objections to polygamy?) (4:09:47 AM) Priceless: (fine, you know what? screw it) (4:09:52 AM) Niet: (What?) (4:10:06 AM) Niet: (You're welcome to roll. It may very well beat Niet's MDV.) (4:10:14 AM) Priceless: (NO IT WON'T) (4:10:21 AM) Niet: (Just not likely to get a huge bonus. And the odds are better for Priceless in an unfair fight.) (4:10:21 AM) Priceless: (It's base pool is 2) (4:10:25 AM) Niet: (Oh.) (4:10:56 AM) Niet: (Virtue channels beat out Unseen Force as a non-charm advantage.) (4:11:29 AM) Jomoru: "Niet, wasting time is Uncute" (4:11:40 AM) Niet: "Fine." (4:12:30 AM) ***Priceless waits at the location. (4:12:38 AM) Niet: Niet carefully opens the door to her room a smidgeon, waits for anyone to come, then dashes out. (4:12:56 AM) Niet: Eventually she returns to the location. "Not cute at all." (4:13:25 AM) Priceless: (the location designated before, with the corner advantage) (4:13:42 AM) Niet: "You could have at least set off a bomb to force me to use another charm to live." (4:13:49 AM) Niet: "Or triggered the city's alarm system." (4:13:54 AM) Niet: "Or attacked me in disguise." (4:14:17 AM) Niet: Niet smiles cheerfully as she stands in the center of the arena, placidly taking aim and waiting for Priceless to make any move. (4:14:19 AM) Priceless: (Wrong location) (4:14:37 AM) Priceless: (she's around that corner mentioned before) (4:14:39 AM) Danzi: "You two get in this plain circle I've drawn with chalk. First one tossed out loses." (4:14:53 AM) Niet: "Give a starting signal." (4:15:09 AM) Priceless: (hard to state that to those two when they're not together) (4:15:17 AM) Niet: Niet moves to stand in the center of the circle. (4:15:21 AM) Niet: (Niet returned to the arena.) (4:15:26 AM) Danzi: "Get in the circle. You two have absolutely no instict for fighting." (4:15:36 AM) Niet: "I do." (4:15:44 AM) Danzi: "It's like watching monkeys try to build a house." (4:15:48 AM) Niet: "I just reevaluated that destroying the city for the sake of fixing Emerald isn't worth it." (4:15:59 AM) Priceless: (Priceless is many hallways and such away from the arena) (4:16:07 AM) Niet: (Oh.) (4:16:12 AM) Niet: Niet waits in the arena then. (4:16:23 AM) Niet: Or whatever area they're fighting in. (4:16:33 AM) Priceless: (so Danzi can't put the circle down since they're not together) (4:16:34 AM) ***Jomoru makes Freed slaves sounds (4:16:53 AM) Jomoru: `roll 16d10 (4:16:53 AM) GameServ: Jomoru rolled 16d10: 9 8 6 1 9 2 4 9 7 3 8 8 3 8 1 9 (4:16:53 AM) Niet: Niet waits. (4:17:15 AM) ***Danzi suppresses laughter (4:17:41 AM) Jomoru: (they are convincing Freed slave sounds!) (4:17:58 AM) Niet: Niet looks for the freed slaves. (4:18:38 AM) Priceless: I spend a wp to ignore them, sends Niet a servant telling her precisely where she is (4:19:07 AM) Niet: Niet sighs. (4:19:21 AM) Danzi: "Niet, duel is now on pause, because you two just can't throw blows like sane people." (4:19:22 AM) Niet: "Would you really object if I blew up the city to force her to use a charm?" (4:19:29 AM) Niet: "I came back!" (4:19:33 AM) Danzi: "Niet, duel is now on pause, because you two just can't throw blows like sane people." (4:19:46 AM) ***Danzi casts a spell and a little shadowy fiend tells Priceless to come to the circle (4:19:54 AM) Danzi: ((ignore the double post (4:19:55 AM) Niet: Niet waits. (4:20:09 AM) Niet: She sits down and begins drawing in the circle, to make it 'cuter'. (4:20:23 AM) Niet: And she resists the urge to use thaumaturgy. (4:20:31 AM) ***Priceless sends a servant refusing the new conditions (4:21:32 AM) ***Jomoru wonders where she's getting all these servants from (4:21:51 AM) Niet: Niet waits. (4:21:59 AM) Priceless: You assume Priceless wouldn't have an entourage in Denandsor? (4:22:11 AM) Danzi: ((IC)) (4:22:19 AM) Priceless: ( ) (4:22:29 AM) Niet: "I'm playing fair. All she's done is copy my innovative dueling style." Niet nods sagely as she refers to her tactics. (4:22:33 AM) Jomoru: (assumes Priceless wouldn't have her entorage with her when she's running around dueling) (4:22:54 AM) Priceless: (Of course I would, they can break Niet's line of sight) (4:23:38 AM) ***Danzi sends another message: "Niet's in the circle, the duel's paused because you two don't have an aggressive bone in your bodies. Come here or i fetch you." (4:24:11 AM) ***Jomoru sends herown message, "Or niet bombs the building you are in forcing you to use a charm and thus forfeit" (4:25:19 AM) Niet: Niet sighs. "I should have made some weaker bombs." (4:25:54 AM) Jomoru: "you may have the time" (4:26:04 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (4:26:57 AM) Danzi: "You two do not know the meaning of best defense do you?" (4:26:58 AM) ***Priceless sighs, striding to the entry to the arena, lobbing the flashbang ing (4:27:07 AM) Priceless: (in) (4:28:28 AM) Niet: (What's the effect?) (4:29:01 AM) Priceless: (blinding, I presume, maybe a bit of stun) (4:30:20 AM) Jomoru: (Dex+throw or appropriate mindhand pool) (4:31:11 AM) Priceless: (so... I guess WP + Occult?) (4:31:33 AM) Niet: (I think it's an external penalty to use weapons with mind hand.) (4:32:34 AM) Danzi: ((Not to place it where she wants it if it's something like a grenade)) (4:32:38 AM) Jomoru: (so roll wp+occult) (4:32:42 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (4:32:42 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 6 8 5 4 6 5 2 2 10 5 9 (4:32:54 AM) Priceless: (4) (4:33:49 AM) Jomoru: the grenade bounces off Niets mind hand and is thrown off and far enough away to do little (4:34:11 AM) Niet: Niet waits in the circle. (4:35:25 AM) Priceless: "I refuse your terms, Danzi, by dictating the circle, you have needlessly interfered." she stated, seeing this has not worked. (4:35:47 AM) Priceless: "Thus, by accepting your terms, Niet has accepted your interference and is disqualified." (4:35:55 AM) Niet: "She's the judge." (4:36:25 AM) Niet: "Since we're here, may we continue?" (4:36:51 AM) Priceless: (she's not in the circle, and is likely enough distance away you gotta close distance again) (4:38:03 AM) Jomoru: "Get in the circle or I free all your slaves" (4:38:28 AM) Niet: Niet waits. (4:39:31 AM) Danzi: "Priceless, Don';t try to rules lawyer me, you'll fail." (4:39:36 AM) Priceless: (there is no way in hell she's getting in that circle and fighting a fair fight) (4:39:41 AM) Jomoru: "this is much fairer than "Niet gets to catch you in your sleep" (4:39:54 AM) Danzi: "Yeah more or less." (4:40:35 AM) Jomoru: "Do you want a chance to win or just hold out six days pass out and lose?" (4:41:00 AM) Priceless: "This isn't a chance to win." she stated. (4:41:05 AM) Priceless: "This is a chance to lose." (4:41:27 AM) Jomoru: "Can you stay up forever?" (4:42:04 AM) Niet: Niet shrugs. "You accepted the terms." (4:42:21 AM) Niet: "If you don't want to go by them, then why didn't you ask for something else?" (4:43:06 AM) Niet: "I'll compromise though." (4:43:08 AM) Niet: Niet nods. (4:45:28 AM) Niet: "You forfeit, and I shape you for a form you keep for a week instead of keeping you as a slave." (4:45:58 AM) Priceless: "You forfeit and I won't go to the armory and arm all your fancy artifact bombs." she countered. (4:46:34 AM) Danzi: "And I'm going to sleep. You two have all the aggressive capacity of a drugged sloth. And bluntly, I'm tired of watching you two natter at each other. And if you blow up my home I swaer by all that is holy you will be alive and conscious when I tear off your limbs and swallow you whole." (4:46:35 AM) Niet: "You destroy the city and I'm pretty sure everyone would help me turn you into a good little pet forever." (4:46:55 AM) Niet: Niet moves forward, striking at Priceless as soon as she's within range. (4:47:31 AM) ***Priceless was careful enough to stand far enough away she can't do that in one move (4:48:06 AM) Niet: Niet cheerfully skips toward Priceless, intent on closing the distance. (4:48:14 AM) Danzi: "Don't break my city. I'm going to sleep. Tresspassers will be eaten." (4:48:37 AM) Niet: "Call off the pause then?" (4:48:46 AM) ***Priceless steps around a corner. (4:49:09 AM) Niet: Niet walks in a wide arc, so as to restore visibility well before coming close to Priceless. (4:49:19 AM) Danzi: "Sure. Battle begins now, whoever leaves the room first loses. whoever meets my original criteria wins." (4:49:20 AM) Niet: And continues skipping merily toward the much larger woman. (4:50:01 AM) Priceless: She rolls her eyes, "I forgot to mention something, Niet." (4:50:18 AM) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side. (4:50:20 AM) Niet: "Yes?" (4:50:53 AM) Niet: She continues skipping toward Priceless, intent on striking as soon as she's able. (4:51:04 AM) Danzi: ((Gnight folks, Danzi player dies now. Have fun)) (4:51:11 AM) Priceless: She suddenly acts all dramatic, "The Eye told me he hates you and never wants to see you again." (4:51:15 AM) Niet: ((Night.)) (4:51:17 AM) Niet: "Duh." (4:51:21 AM) Niet: "He tells me that all the time." (4:51:32 AM) Niet: "It's because he's so shy." (4:51:51 AM) Niet: Niet's far too obsessive to consider taking her eyes off of the target for an instant. (4:52:41 AM) Jomoru: (charisma+presence) (4:52:50 AM) Priceless: (stunt?) (4:54:17 AM) Jomoru: (2) (4:54:31 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (4:54:31 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 5 10 4 8 5 7 3 6 8 (4:54:50 AM) Jomoru: (nope) (4:54:52 AM) Priceless: (wouldn't hit anyway... fuck it, pulling the last bitch card) (4:55:01 AM) Niet: (Go for it.) (4:55:04 AM) Niet: (Good luck.) (4:56:05 AM) Priceless: "Well, since the rest of you plan to force me to lose, I quit, and i refuse to submit to my end because I lied when I agreed to it." she stated, turning and leaving. (4:56:58 AM) Niet: Niet nods. "So, she forfeits then?" (4:57:27 AM) Niet: She doesn't take her eyes off of Emerald until she's gone of course. (4:57:57 AM) Niet: The trick of declaring something then quickly pulling a sneak attack is a ploy Niet considered in the first thirty seconds of the duel. (4:57:57 AM) Jomoru: "....how did you make money in the guild?" (4:58:17 AM) Niet: "Selling herself into slavery it would seem." (4:58:22 AM) Niet: "So, do you want a kitty Jo?" (4:58:48 AM) Priceless: (I gotta go to bed, this was profoundly unfun, bye) (4:58:57 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (4:58:59 AM) Niet: (Sorry to hear that.) (5:01:07 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-13395.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (5:01:16 AM) Niet: Want to just settle it with a coin flip? (5:01:25 AM) Niet: Say whomever wins that wins the fight? (5:01:43 AM) abirkin2: well, honestly, I spent that whole time looking at the numbers and realizing I was fucked over by her goddamn virture (5:01:52 AM) abirkin2: er virtue and lack of sleep (5:02:01 AM) Niet: So, coin flip? (5:02:10 AM) abirkin2: the dice will fuck me (5:03:11 AM) Niet: Probably. (5:03:23 AM) abirkin2: I suppose a one die roll off would be fair (5:03:23 AM) Niet: Unseen Force Application gives Emerald a chance if she rolls well. (5:03:33 AM) Niet: And channeling her highest virtue for dice. (5:03:39 AM) Niet: She'd need to get the first attack in though. (5:03:48 AM) Niet: And the starting range meant they'd both go at once. (5:03:56 AM) Niet: Since moving's reflexive. (5:04:23 AM) Niet: Regardless, 1-Niet wins, 2-Emerald wins? (5:04:28 AM) abirkin2: no (5:04:32 AM) abirkin2: we each roll a d10 (5:04:36 AM) Niet: Ah. (5:04:47 AM) Niet: You go first. (5:04:50 AM) abirkin2: `roll 1d10 (5:04:51 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 1d10: 10 (5:04:54 AM) Niet: `roll 1d10 (5:04:54 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 1d10: 7 (5:05:12 AM) abirkin2: how... did that happen? (5:05:16 AM) Niet: Hmm? (5:05:18 AM) abirkin2: that never happens (5:05:20 AM) Niet: Well. (5:05:23 AM) abirkin2: dice ALWAYS fuck me (5:05:25 AM) Niet: We pinged the random number generator.... (5:05:34 AM) Niet: `roll 1d2 (5:05:34 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 1d2: 2 (5:05:36 AM) Niet: See. (5:05:48 AM) Niet: It fed back a number, probably using the time. (5:05:54 AM) Niet: Or some other constantly changing value. (5:06:10 AM) abirkin2: either way, I guess I have a niet slave (5:06:15 AM) Niet: For a week. (5:06:16 AM) Niet: Well... (5:06:24 AM) Niet: Emerald can't actually use the slave collar on Niet. (5:06:29 AM) Niet: But that's just the fine print. (5:06:43 AM) Niet: And possible to work around. (5:06:46 AM) Jomoru: But Niet could shape herself and is prone to boeying anyway (5:07:30 AM) Jomoru: Jen if we do this in the future and you don't think you can win early on because of how it set up just say that (5:07:50 AM) abirkin2: and as to how Priceless would get anywhere in the guild, guild people often deal with pliable mortals more, and the dice don't fuck you in your ass (5:07:58 AM) abirkin2: in your backstory (5:08:39 AM) Niet: Regardless, if you want to do a side-session of Emerald abusing her power over Niet or somesuch, that's fine with me. (5:08:48 AM) Niet: Since I'm not that likely to be there next session. (5:09:01 AM) abirkin2: when, precisely, do you leave? (5:09:09 AM) Niet: Saturday. (5:09:15 AM) Niet: Don't expect to be around on Friday though. (5:09:23 AM) Niet: And may have internet somehow. (5:09:27 AM) abirkin2: alright, so I might do that tomorrow... today technically (5:09:31 AM) Niet: Just not that likely. (5:09:33 AM) Niet: Sure. (5:09:44 AM) abirkin2: we'll have to discuss terms of, well, what's permissible (5:09:52 AM) abirkin2: but otherwise, sure (5:10:12 AM) abirkin2: night... again (5:10:17 AM) abirkin2: wait (5:10:17 AM) Niet: Night. (5:10:18 AM) abirkin2: Jomoru (5:10:21 AM) abirkin2: XP? (5:10:35 AM) Jomoru: 5 (5:10:36 AM) Niet: And what session was this? (5:10:43 AM) Jomoru: 52 I think (5:10:51 AM) Niet: Cool. (5:10:57 AM) Niet: Any idea what xp we had last session? (5:10:59 AM) abirkin2: 53, I thought (5:10:59 AM) Jomoru: anyway, seriously jen if you don't think you can win early on in a duel just say so (5:11:06 AM) Jomoru: 4 (5:11:09 AM) abirkin2: and last session was 4 (5:11:29 AM) Niet: Thanks. (5:12:38 AM) abirkin2: my logic for it being 53 was I missed a session after session 50 (5:12:49 AM) abirkin2: I've been here for the past 2, so... (5:13:06 AM) Jomoru: I'll look at the stuff (5:13:21 AM) abirkin2: hope you all sleep well ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights